Make Me Believe
by Black-tears114
Summary: So from time to time when old man Edwards wasn't looking, Clare and Fitz would interlock fingers. That's how dangerous they got. A collection of one-shots and drabbles.
1. Church Goers

**A/N: Hello! This is just a collection of Clare and Fitz one-shots, when I feel like writing one. I randomly have spurs of inspiration, but there not enough to write a full blown story. So, one-shots are the products. Some will be sad, cute, spiteful...I don't know. If you like it, you can review. Heck, you can even give some inputs...or requests. Anywho, enjoy.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The Church Goers:**

An old beat up ford truck pulled into an empty parking space. Pale hands tightly gripped the steering wheel, as cerulean blue eyes stared attentively at the holy structure just a few metres away.

"I don't think I should go in there." A male's voice spoke up, causing the petit girl in the passenger seat to turn to him. Her brown curls bounced with her movement.

"You'll be fine… it's just Sunday service." She reassured with a genuine smile. The boy turned to her, his brows arched. She could understand his slight anxiety. It was kind of like someone being afraid of the hospital because it reminded them of death or something. To him, the church reminded him of how he had to face his demons.

"I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't want me there." He stated and the girl laughed.

"Why not, I told them I was bringing a friend." She said simply and the boy turned, staring straight ahead and over the dashboard.

"Yeah but their probably expecting somebody a bit shorter and, I don't know, happens to be a girl." He said sarcastically and Clare had to restrain from rolling her eyes. Okay so she left out the little part that her friend was a guy or more controversial, was more than just a friend.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure that they will be impressed with you attending service." Clare said again, hoping to calm him. His muscles relaxed and his hold on the steering wheel loosened. The interior of the car was silent for a moment, before he released a quiet sigh.

"I just don't go to church. Plus I think your dad hates me." He explained and a small laugh escaped Clare's throat. He turned to her with a playful glare and she shrugged.

"I'm sorry… it's not funny." Clare said apologetically before tightly pressing her lips together. He only shook his head and smirked.

"Look, it's only an hour and once it's over, we have the rest of Sunday to ourselves." She smiled. The boy next to her contemplated whether or not he should step out of the car. He still had doubts.

"I bet the other people at service will start talking. I don't want to make your family uncomfortable." He said hurling another excuse and Clare furrowed her brows. Her blue eyes shone with annoyance that wasn't directed towards him.

"I could care less about the other people." She huffed crossing her arms and he had to admit, he found her mad face rather cute. Clare turned her gaze towards the hands on her watch and realized that they were late.

"It's up to you Fitz; we can leave if you want." She said and the boy averted his gaze away, before taking a deep breath and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Let's go before I change my mind." He said quickly opening up his car door and hopping out. He made his way around the front of the vehicle and headed to Clare's side. He opened up the passenger door and assisted her out. Her cotton summer dress blew softly in the breeze and she gently wrapped her yellow cardigan closer. They both looked rather nice that fine morning, especially him. Clare had never seen him in a casual suit before and it fit him quite well. He looked more mature, perhaps even older. Looking around the premise, he took in all the picturesque features of the church, like its green and manicured lawn.

"Come on, let's go inside." Clare said gently, taking his hand and began to lead the way. As they made their way up the concrete steps, they could hear the congregational music through the thick oak doors. Softly opening them, they both slipped in and were welcomed to a standing crowd of people with their backs turned to them. Melodic hymns erupted from their throats like a booming symphony. Clare pulled him along, in search of her parents. It wasn't hard to find them. They usually sat at the same spot every Sunday, the fifth pew, somewhere near the middle.

The boy behind her was hesitant at first but there was no backing out now. When they reached the two adults, a notable distance apart, Clare slightly tapped her mother's arm. The older female turned and her light brown eyes widened.

"Clare, you made it." She whispered leaning down to give her daughter a hug.

"Sorry for being late, traffic was really bad." Clare explained as she returned the embrace. When her mother had pulled away, Clare leaned sideways to wave to her dad. He smiled kindly but when his gaze turned to the figure behind her, his smile deflated.

"I brought Mark to service today." Clare whispered. Her mother smiled warmly and she greeted Mark Fitzgerald. She was always nicer to him, unlike Clare's father. He disliked Mark because he thought he was a no good delinquent. Mr. Edwards heard about the rumours circulating his daughter's new infatuation and he didn't like them one bit. So when Mark moved in to give Clare's father a hand shake, he was denied.

Clare shot her father a cold glare but her mother insisted that they just sit near her. She silently apologized to Fitz, who only shrugged. As the organ quieted down, everyone was seated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fitz could now remember why he never went to church. It was boring. He sat quietly, listening to the pastor go on and on about some sort of event that happened in the bible. He unconsciously turned to steal a glance at Clare. At the moment she was absorbed with what the pastor was saying and Fitz silently rolled his eyes. Her blue eyes were attentive and her moistened lips parted.

Was it a sin to want to kiss her right there? It probably was. Actually, it was more like a death wish since her father was just a few spots over. He restrained himself from wanting to interlace his fingers with her silky hair and instead tried not to fall asleep. Almost as if Clare could read his thoughts, she furtively grabbed his lonely hand. Holding hands, while her dad was present; sneaky little Edwards. He wanted to joke that they could get caught. Clare's father had forbid physical contact. Fitz never did understand what was so wrong with hand holding, it wasn't like he could get her pregnant that way. So from time to time when old man Edwards wasn't looking, Clare and Fitz would interlock fingers. That's how dangerous they got.

He smirked at her and she smiled back, turning back to the Pastor. The warmth from her palm was enough to keep him awake.

After that, the service seemed to go pretty fast. Soon the congregation had set down their kneelers and were deep in prayer. Fitz just stayed in his seat and shut his eyes, enveloped in a dark abyss. Story of his life but why get into the small details. All he knew was that praying to God wouldn't do him much good. He'd still be a screw up and Clare's father would still hate his guts. He had every right to. Fitz had done some pretty bad stuff…stuff he wasn't proud off.

Ever since he started seeing Clare, he wanted to change all that. He wanted to be good enough for her because let's face it, she deserved the best. You couldn't really call him a prince charming or a knight in shining armour but he wanted to be a better person…for her. He couldn't change his whole person or reputation overnight but he was at least trying. He wasn't changing for her father or the congregation or even her annoying little friends… only her.

Lifting his head up, he realized people were still praying and he rested his chin on his grasped hands. How can people come here every Sunday and pray to an invisible man? Chances are none of their prayers have been answered. He could recall the nights that Clare would call him up and they would talk. One time the question arised on whether he prays. He couldn't give her an answer because he didn't believe in that stuff…not anymore at least. She had shared with him though, which made him feel priviledged in a way. She would talk about her parents and how she prayed that they would work out their problems. Yet there they were; Cold, distant and avoidant of each other.

He watched as she raised her head and fluttered open her eyes. She offered him a weak smile before sitting back onto the pew.

If there was a God, Fitz would like to meet him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Seriously dad, Mark will drive me home." Clare said firmly but her father was still persistent.

"Clare, I think it best you come home with me or your mother, in either one of our cars." He stated simply and Clare felt defeated, not wanting to talk back.

"I'll drive slowly Mr. Edwards," Fitz assured but Clare's father only shot him a hard and suspicious glare.

"Oh let her go, she'll be fine." Clare's mother butted in and Mr. Edwards scowled.

"Now you decide to state your opinion." He shot back at her annoyed and they silently began…again. Fitz and Clare slipped away and he could tell her eyes were beginning to gloss over.

He didn't take her home just yet; instead they drove around for a while. The ride was silent, with only the soft sound of alternative music pouring from the speakers.

"So, what did you pray for?" Clare asked breaking the silence. He took a quick glance at her and smirked.

"If I tell you, then it won't come true." He chuckled and Clare rolled her eyes, before allowing a giggle to escape her lips.

"First of all that is a birthday wish, the two are completely different. You don't have to tell me though, some prayers are personal." She explained and Fitz shrugged.

"I didn't pray." He confessed.

"Not even a little one?" She inquired and he smiled.

"Only for the service to end sooner."

"Very funny Fitz, but did you get anything out of the service?" Clare asked cautiously, biting on her bottom lip.

"Other than the guy in front of us was balding…no, not really." He said but by her crossed arms, he could tell she was serious. Sighing, he turned right.

"Fine, maybe I'm just not cut out for this whole faith thing." Fitz said simply.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Everyone lacks faith, but there is a reason." Clare said softly and being stopped by a red light, Fitz rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. It's like all these bad things happen, yet God doesn't come down from his cloud to do anything about it." He said taking a quick glance at her but turned back to look at the road. Clare smiled softly and shook her head.

"I don't know if God lives on a cloud but I can see your point." Clare said truthfully. Fitz raised his brow.

"Some people can pray and pray, yet nothing happens." Clare stated.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"But you still need to believe in something." She began.

Stopping the car, a few meters from her house, he smirked.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, intertwining his fingers into her hair and allowing them to slide down to her neck. He gently licked her bottom lip as he pulled her close.

"Well...I believe that you're the most amazing person I've ever met." He said and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Wow, sappy much?" She joked sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought girls liked that kind of stuff." He countered and Clare only rolled her eyes.

"Only if they want diabetes." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of the car. He couldn't help but grin as she stuck out her tongue and blew a kiss short afterwards.

Maybe there was a God. There had to be if a guy like him was able to get a girl like Clare Edwards.


	2. Please Don't Go

**A/N: I'm glad that people liked my first one-shot. So I did this one last night, whilst I was listening to my IPOD (should have been studying) and the song 'Please don't go' by Mike Posner came on. So I decided to write this, haha. My twin sister is a die-hard Eclare fan, so she hates it that I ship Flare. Oh well, I think they would be supa dupa cute! Enjoy.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Please Don't Go:**

After brushing her teeth, Clare returned to her bedroom and was prepared to head off to bed. A sudden tapping at her window startled her and she glanced towards the drawn curtains. There had to be a reasonable explanation for the sound and Clare settled on the wind being at fault. Yes, it was the wind that was probably knocking a tree branch against the glass pane. When the tapping came again, Clare walked cautiously towards her window.

"It's only the wind." She assured herself as she grasped the fabric of her curtains. Instantly she tugged them open and was welcomed to the sight of a face. Clare stumbled back and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the scream that had failed to come out. When the familiar boy on the other side of the glass grinned at her, she furrowed her brows. Walking to the window, she unhooked the lock and pushed the glass open.

"Fitz, you scared me." Clare said softly as she placed a hand over her quickened heartbeat. He only smirked in response as he stepped into her room.

"Sorry babe." He chuckled as he walked past her and stood in the center of her neat bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with concern as she hugged her shown arms. He gave a quick glance to the door and then turned back to face her.

"Is your dad asleep?" He asked quietly and Clare nodded. Suddenly a mischievous smile spread across his face. He took a seat on her bed and began to remove his timberlands.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Clare smirked and Fitz ceased his actions. His once cheerful grin began to fade away and this worried Clare.

"My mom locked me out." He said and Clare gasped gently.

"That's terrible." she said with evident concern.

"She changed the locks because she's tired of my antics. She probably thinks it'll do me some good to survive on my own for a while." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Clare's lips parted as she went to his side and took the free spot next to him.

"Where does she expect you to go?" Clare asked with disbelief.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out." He explained, giving her a reassuring smile. Clare only crossed her arms with an apprehensive look.

"I was wondering if I could crash the night here." He explained cautiously and Clare's blue eyes softened.

"Of course you can." She smiled.

"Cool."

He took off his navy hooded sweater and tossed it to the ground. He knew the protocol and was prepared to sleep on the floor but Clare stopped him.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us." she stated sheepishly and Fitz's azure eyes brightened.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He asked with a teasing tone and Clare blushed.

"Not like that!" She exclaimed quietly and Fitz only let out a hushed chuckle.

"I'm only joking." He smiled enjoying her flushed cheeks. Clare hit him softly with a pillow as he joined her in the cozy confinements of her comforter. As he reclined down and allowed his head to rest on the white pillow, he watched attentively as Clare turned off the nearby lamp on her dresser. Soon it was only the silver reflected light of the moon that lit her bedroom. She laid down facing him and they were left to gaze at one another.

With his persistent stare, Clare couldn't hide her visible blush.

"What?" She asked and he only shook his and offered her a smile.

"It's just that…you look really cute." He beamed and Clare scoffed as she gave him a light shove.

"What are talking about? I'm in my pyjamas, with no make-up on." she stated. Fitz placed one hand on her waist and scooted in closer, until they were inches apart. His warm breathe tickled her skin.

"That is why you look so damn irresistible." He assured, moving in for a kiss but Clare backed away a bit and he gave her a questioning look.

"Fitz, what are going to do? You're technically homeless." Clare uttered and Fitz sighed.

"Don't worry about it Clare, I can take care of myself…I'm a big boy." He proclaimed with slight sarcasm near the end. Clare huffed as she lightly traced her delicate finger down his nose, to the tip, and then gently over his lips. Why did he always try to act like such a tough guy?

"I wish I could sneak you into the house and let you stay here. I could hide you in my room." She laughed. Personally, she was beginning to despise the 'no boys in the house' rule.

"Then I would be your dirty little secret?" Fitz inquired as he gave her a brazen smirk.

"No one has to know." She whispered, and he pulled her in, pressing his lips against hers. He hugged her waist with his hand and brought her body closer to his. Kissing was okay, it was something she was comfortable with. It was when Fitz's hand unconsciously began to travel upwards that Clare pulled away.

"Sorry." He apologized. Clare only shook her head as she blushed.

"No, it's alright." she assured him but he couldn't help the aggravated sigh that escaped his lips. Clare sat up a bit, perching herself up on her forearm.

"What's the matter?" She asked with furrowed brows. He laid flat on his back and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm in my girlfriend's bed and she's wearing thin strawberry-printed pyjamas and smells like vanilla. This is the beginning of a wet dream." He said truthfully and when he caught sight of her widened eyes and flushed face, he chuckled.

"Sorry." He apologized again.

"No I get it. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Clare smiled mischievously and he shot her a playful glare. She slowly brought her hand up and began to trace circles into the fabric of his black short-sleeved shirt.

"Too bad we have to wait." She added as she showed her other hand and wiggled the finger that was ringed with a silver band. Fitz rolled his eyes and faced her.

"Maybe it would help if you weren't such a tease." He countered. Clare was just about to give him a piece of her mind, before his eyes glanced up at her digital alarm clock and saw what time it was.

"There's school tomorrow; I don't want to keep you up." He said looking back at her and she raised her brow.

"But we need to talk about your situation." Clare pointed out.

"We can do it tomorrow, okay. Don't worry about it…just go to sleep." He instructed and Clare sighed at his stubbornness. They moved in closer and Clare was snuggly pressed against his warm chest. His chin rested on the top of her head, with his arms around her.

He didn't want her to worry about him. That was the last thing she needed.

Clare was already pressured with school, the honour roll and was going through a lot with her parents' divorce and Fitz knew that. So he brushed his problems aside and made them appear insignificant. He didn't want to alarm her with his own fears. Truth be told, Fitz was petrified. He had no plan and no idea where he was going to go.

He felt just has lost and concerned. He wasn't ready for the next day and found that running from tomorrow seemed to calm his nerves. The best way was by staying in Clare's bed, holding her. Everything seemed right like this, perfect in fact. He glanced back up at the clock and it read _11:14 pm. _

He could feel her soft breathes and he realized that she was already asleep. He fought off his own urge to sleep, not wanting to leave the moment. He blinked his eyes a few times and for a split second shut them. Too bad it was in that instance sleep claimed him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun began to creep in through the windows and into Clare's bedroom. Fitz cracked opened his eyes, only to be welcomed to sunrise's glow and the digital numbers of the clock reading, _5:07. _He sat up slowly, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. He looked around momentarily before gazing down to the sleeping girl beside him. He smikred before proceeding to slide out of the bed and shift his weight but a small hand grasped his wrist.

"Please don't go." Clare's inaudible voice whispered. Her sleepy blue eyes looked up at him and he only smiled at her dishevelled curls and brushed her untamed bangs out of her eyes.

"Go back to sleep bed-head." He stated quietly with amusement in his voice. In her impressionable state, she did just that and pulled the comforter closer to her. He slowly placed his timberlands back on and stood up, ensuring not to wake her. Picking up his jacket, he slipped it on and walked over to the window. Before he left, Fitz took one last glance at Clare and smiled. He wished he could just stay in her bed and not have to start another day but he realized he couldn't run away from tomorrow. It would always catch up to him.


	3. We'll Be Alright part 1

**A/N: Okay… so this is my third one-shot, which may have a second and/or third part? I must say I had fun writing this… was listening to We'll be Alright sung by Travis McCoy. So I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Summary: How the hell did Clare get stuck in a pantry with Mark Fitzgerald? But you know what they say; what happens in the pantry stays in the pantry. Yet what can you expect from the students of Degrassi and a party at the Torres'. Rated T for coarse language!**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**We'll be Alright:**

"Hey! Put that down." Drew ordered as he turned his attention to a group of his fellow jocks. They were busy playing hot potato with his mom's favourite vase.

"They're turning the pantry into a make-out room." Adam stated, as he pushed his way through a crowd of dancing teenagers.

"I kind of have my hands full bro." Drew said in a hurry, as he made his way towards his teammates.

Mr. and Mrs. Torres were out of town for the weekend due to an old high school friend's wedding. Drew figured the best thing to do in their absence, was to throw a party. Adam stated that it should be small, just a few friends. For Adam that meant Eli, Clare, Wesley and Connor. For Drew that meant, K.C, the power squad and the whole freaking football team. Not to mention they all brought plus ones.

Soon the little celebratory party of freedom became a full blown high school bash. Electronic beats dropped and were spewing from the speakers Sav had brought. Adam sighed looking around. At least there wasn't any alcohol. Suddenly the front door busted open and Owen came in with raised arms and released an energetic whoop.

"People, I come bearing gifts." He announced and turned back to assist Fitz with the keg, which they rolled into the house. Cheers resonated throughout the music-pumped home and Adam's pale blue eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" He whined to himself.

"Drew, this is getting out of hand. Throw alcohol into the mix and we're screwed." The smaller boy exclaimed as he approached his brother and Drew sighed.

"I got everything under control." Drew assured, as he made his way to Owen. "Man, what is this?" He questioned and Owen only chuckled, as he patted Drew's shoulder.

"I'm just making this a party to remember." Owen smirked as he ventured into the crowd of party-goers.

"Hey I remember you; I totally kicked your ass." Fitz said with a smile as he followed Owen. Drew only clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey." An alluring female's voice said, breaking into his thoughts. Drew turned to make eye contact with the raven-haired girl who had walked in.

"Cool party." Bianca flirted. He only glared at her, still harbouring animosity for what she done to him and Alli. She only arched a delicate eyebrow and smirked in response, before following the other two males.

The bully trifecta had just crashed their party. Nothing good would come of this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Adam had to manoeuvre his way through a group of dancing girls and one flirtatiously stole his beanie. He whipped around to find her but she was gone. He finally reached Eli, who was leaning coolly against the wall.

"Trouble just walked in." Adam sighed and Eli only offered him a lopsided smirk.

"Cheer up man; everyone's having a good time." He assured and Adam glared at him.

"Yeah, but this place is getting trashed. My mom is going to kill me, resurrect me and then kill me again." He exclaimed and Eli chuckled.

"So, have you talked to Clare?" Adam asked changing the subject and Eli stiffened. Prior to the party Clare and Eli had a huge fight. The status of their relationship was unknown to him at the moment. He shook his head, taking a sip from his cup of soda.

"You do know I invited both of you here to work out your problems." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah but she is still pissed. I've got to give her time." Eli responded. His emerald eyes scanned the crowd, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. She was nowhere in sight. He slumped back and Adam joined him.

"Hey that girl with the beanie has been checking you out for a while." Eli said and Adams's eyes glanced to the blonde who was busy dancing with her friends.

"Yeah well, my heart belongs to only one girl." Adam said matter-of-factly and Eli couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Who's all the way in New York?" Eli reminded him. Adam frowned at his friend and the dark haired boy threw his hands up in defense.

"There's nothing wrong with dancing. Aren't you at least going to get your beanie back?" Eli grinned. Adam playfully pushed him with one hand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Can someone please open the door?" Clare shouted as she pounded her fist against the closet entry. Grasping the handle, she tried twisting it again but it didn't budge.

"We're locked in here!" She shouted again. The boy behind her laughed and she whipped around to glare at him. Fitz looked rather calm as he leaned against the shelves with crossed arms.

"No one can hear you over the music." He pointed out and Clare sighed as she leaned against the door. How the hell did she get stuck in a pantry with Mark Fitzgerald? She had just come in to find paper towels because a hormonal and emotional Jenna had spilled her soda all over the carpet. As she was looking around, a drunken Owen pushed a very resistant Fitz into the pantry to join her. He struggled, but the older male was much stronger. He closed the door and locked it. Fitz had shouted for Owen to let him out and the only response he got was _"I'll slip condoms under the door!"_

That's how Clare Edwards got stuck in a pantry with Mark Fitzgerald.

"What are we going to do?" Clare asked slightly frustrated. He only shrugged.

"Wait it out until a horny couple comes by." He stated and Clare pulled in her brows and grimaced at his comment. Sliding against the door, she sat down and brought her knees to her chest. Could her day get any worse?

"Why the hell do you look so gloomy?" Fitz asked as he cocked up a brow. Clare only glanced up and sighed.

"Other than being stuck in here with you, my day has been a series of unfortunate events." She complained.

"Since we're going to be in here for some time…you can bitch to me about it." He stated casually. She bit her bottom a lip, a force of habit, before smirking.

"You want to hear about my problems?" Clare asked a bit surprised. He shrugged, slumping down to join her on the ground. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a box of unopened pop. Pulling it out, he unsealed the cardboard case and tossed Clare a can.

"Thanks." She said as she caught the tin container.

"No problem, you can start venting any time now." He shrugged, opening the canister and receiving a fizzled sound.

"Well, my alarm clock didn't go off in time this morning. So I was late." Clare began and Fitz chuckled. When he caught sight of her annoyed glare, he smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry… but I'm pretty sure being five minutes late for class isn't a big deal." He said.

"It was more like forty-five minutes and I got a detention for being tardy." Clare huffed and Fitz pursed his lips.

"Oh, that is a bummer, but join the club." He laughed. Clare only scoffed before taking a sip of her soda.

"No, I'm serious. You should try being a delinquent for a while. We run free, stay up late and hardly getting any sleep. We don't give a fuck about authority…we're fearless." He smirked.

"That just sounds dangerous." Clare pointed out, her blue eyes reflecting the light high above.

"Maybe you could use a little danger in your life blue eyes." Fitz suggested. She rolled her eyes in response and laughed.

"I'd rather stay on the safe side, where I won't get hurt." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, taking a drink from his soda. He signalled for her to continue.

"Okay, after that Mrs. Dawes sprung a surprise quiz on us. The one night I decide not to read ahead, I pay for it in class the next day. I got my first failing grade today." Clare sighed as her shoulders slouched in despair. Fitz only snorted.

"Wow, it really sounds like you've been to hell and back." He beamed sarcastically. She gave him another annoyed glare, not so thrilled by his remark.

"So you were late, got a detention and failed a quiz. That sounds like a normal school day for me." Fitz explained nonchalantly. This caused Clare to giggle and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"It's nice to see you smiling blue eyes." He chuckled. Clare pressed her lips tightly together, suppressing the threatening giggles. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he may just be cheering her up.

"Was that the worst that happened?" He asked. Clare shook her head and nervously fiddled with her pop can.

"I got into a huge disagreement with my boyfriend." She said quietly and this peaked Fitz's interest.

"What was the disagreement?" He asked curiously and Clare looked up.

"Now that's a bit personal." Clare responded.

"We're in a pantry, a rather intimate space, I'm sure we reached personal." He explained and Clare arched her brows by his reasoning.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happens in the pantry stays in the pantry. I won't tell a soul." He promised.

Clare circled the rim of her can with her finger, looking thoughtful.

"Even so, I'm not going to share that with you. It's between Eli and me." She countered. Fitz shook his head, sipping his pop before commenting.

"I don't understand why you even stick around that guy." He said slightly annoyed and Clare was taken aback. Did he sound…jealous?

"He is an amazing person." She stated, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, a guy who wears skinny jeans and raids his mom's makeup bag must be a ten." He scoffed sarcastically. Yep, he was definitely resentful.

"Maybe you're just jealous." Clare smiled.

"Excuse me." Fitz blinked.

"Eli can pull it off, you on the other hand…not so much."

"Hey be impressed. I can't wear skinny jeans because my d-" he abruptly stopped himself. Clare raised her brow, indicating for him to finish his sentence but he only smirked.

"You know what… never mind." He said quickly. Fitz knew girls like Clare were judgemental as hell and he didn't want to add vulgar onto that imaginary list in her head.

"It sounds like you've had a crappy day, but you're at a party. Aren't you supposed to leave all your problems out the door?" Fitz questioned.

"I try but they seem to follow me. I mean Eli's out there and I've been trying all this time to avoid him. I even tolerated conversing with Jenna Middleton to stay hidden. Look how great that turned out." Clare sighed, taking a large gulp of her pop.

"I think I know what your problem is." Fitz interjected and the blue-eyed girl gazed at him with wonder, anticipating his theory.

"You're too uptight. You have pent-up frustration because everything has to be perfect, I mean look how neat your hair is." He pointed out and Clare brought a hand up to her soft curls. What was wrong with her hair?

"Mess it up, be wild…do something." He urged.

Maybe all the sugar from the soda had gone to her head or perhaps she hated it when people defined her so readily. Clare set down her empty pop can, propped herself up on her knees and shook her head. She brought her hands up and ruffled and tousled her auburn locks, before turning her attention back to Fitz.

"Is that wild enough for you?" She challenged, her curls disarrayed around her face. Fitz chuckled, amazed at how stunning she looked.

"Nope, it's still perfect." He grinned and Clare pouted, not catching the hint of admiration in his voice. She blew her bangs out of her eye before letting out a genuine laugh. She couldn't believe she had just messed up the hair style; she worked so hard to perfect. But it felt good, she felt free. All thanks to Mark Fitzgerald.

"You've been awfully nice to me." Clare smiled.

"It's kind of hard not to." He replied and she blushed.

"You know… I think I should get something in return for being a nice guy." He began and Clare's sweet smile quickly weakened.

"Like what?" She asked defensively.

"Take it easy…I was just going to ask for a kiss on the cheek." He explained.

"You want me to kiss you?" She repeated and he nodded.

"On the cheek, it's the least you can do."

Clare was thoughtful for a moment. There was nothing wrong with kissing someone on the cheek and at the moment the idea didn't seem so outlandish. He was nice, well behaved. He wasn't the Fitz she had known a few months ago who happened to be a total asshole. Clare sighed quietly before moving closer to him.

"I am giving you only one kiss on the cheek." Clare declared firmly, as she leaned in and pecked his cheek softly. As she began to lean back, Fitz gently grabbed her chin and captured her lips with his.

Clare immediately pulled away speechless, giving him questioning eyes. He brushed her non-approving look aside and leaned in once again, the only difference was Clare didn't move back.

She allowed him to place his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer towards him. She didn't push him away and call him a pig when he pressed their lips together.

In fact Clare unconsciously shut her eyes and moved to the growing rhythm of their ever deepening kiss. He hugged her waist with his hands and she couldn't help the tremor that ran through her. She lost the strength to ask that Fitz stop as his lips reached the curve of her neck.

"Fitz," Clare began but could hardly catch her breath.

"Hmmm." He said into her neck, as he delicately kissed the soft skin.

"Fitz… I…can't." She said, pushing away, causing Fitz to silently protest. Clare was breathless, the tingling feeling still surging through her. "Did I just cheat on my boyfriend?" Clare whispered in disbelief.

"Hey whoever is in there, get out!" Someone stated on the other side of the door. Clare turned towards it and she recognized the voice.

"Adam?" She shouted back.

"Clare!" Adam responded, shock evident in his voice. Immediately a clicking sound was heard and the door swung open, revealing that it was Adam indeed. When he caught sight of a blushing Clare with dishevelled hair in the arms of a surprised Fitz, Adam thought the worst.

"What the hell is going on?" He practically shouted.

**A/N: So what do you think…part 2? **


	4. We'll Be Alright part 2

**A/N: Yeah, there definitely had to be a part two to this. I didn't want it to be a cliff hanger…so here is part two. **

_**Summary: Clare's life continues to be a Lemony Snicket's adventure, one unlucky event after the other. But there's always a rainbow after a rainstorm… or just really wet hair.**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**We'll Be Alright pt.2:**

"Tell him!" Adam said, anger dripping from his voice. He had Clare by the upper arm and tugged her along with him through the mob of teens.

"Adam," Clare began as she shrugged her arm out of his hold.

"Tell Eli or I will." Adam threatened. Clare furrowed her brows as she began to regret telling him the truth. Adam had initially thought Fitz was forcing himself on her and was prepared to throw a punch. Clare had no choice but to blurt out the startling reality that it was by mutual consent. She didn't want to see Adam get hurt, no matter how tough he acts.

"Tell Eli what?" Eli's smooth voice sounded from behind them and Clare's breath caught in her throat. Adam glared at her, his eyes coaxing her to spit it out. She was hesitant at first, remorse filling her being. He rolled his eyes and turned to Eli.

"I found her in the pantry with Fitz." Adam stated and the other male's eyes widened. His concerned gaze turned to his girlfriend and he gently reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

"Are you okay… did he do anything to you?" He questioned and Clare felt her heart drop.

"Trust me, she's more than okay." Adam snapped and Eli turned to him confused.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asked, not understanding why his friend seemed so pissed.

"Why don't we ask Clare?" The feminine boy countered with a raised brow. To say Eli was baffled would be an understatement. Once again he looked to Clare, with pleading eyes to explain what was going on and she heaved out a heavy breath.

"I was talking to Jenna and somehow we got on the topic of how Bambi's mom got shot by hunters. She started crying and spilled her soda everywhere, so I went to the pantry to get paper towels. Owen pushed Fitz inside and locked us in." Clare began hardly able to make eye contact. Eli arched his brows and grasped her chin, raising her head to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked again but a bit more accusingly, when he caught sight of her glossy eyes.

"It was a mistake and I am so sorry." Clare breathed out quietly and Eli's expression contorted to one of pain.

"What was a mistake?"

"We kissed." She whispered and Eli looked away, his jaw clenched.

"If I could take it back, I would." Clare exclaimed but he cut her off.

"We have one fight Clare and you throw yourself at another guy!" Eli countered back, trying to keep in the swelling anger that was threatening to burst out of him. In all fairness, she hadn't thrown herself at Fitz…she just willingly accepted it. Clare casted her eyes down and held back her tears.

"I could understand if it was some random guy but Fitz?" He questioned.

"It was a mistake." She repeated again but he only shook his head.

"I-I can't be around you right now." He uttered, brushing past her and Clare spun around to watch him leave.

"Eli!" She called after him, but he disappeared behind the dancing bodies. Clare glanced at Adam and caught sight of his disapproving glare. He shook his head as well before following after his friend.

Yep, this was officially the worst day she ever had. It was like the universe had perked up today and decided 'let's screw up Clare Edwards' life.' No, she was going to fix this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clare hurried, seeking out Eli to make things right. She just prayed he hadn't left yet. As she bumped into an inebriated power squad member, she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around.

"Where's the fire, blue eyes?" Fitz smirked with slight amusement.

"Let go of me." She hissed, pulling free from his hold.

"What's with the attitude?" He asked, with furrowed brows. Hadn't they practically made out just a few moments ago?

"I'm trying to salvage what is left of my relationship." Clare retorted, her eyes more busy on finding Eli.

"You said that you guys weren't on speaking terms." Fitz pointed out, a bit upset that she would run back to her little boyfriend the first chance she got.

"We could have been, if it wasn't for you." Clare said out of sheer anger. She didn't believe that though. Even if she hadn't kissed Fitz or managed to get out of the pantry before then, she would have still been avoiding Eli. That's just how stubborn she was. Fitz only scoffed.

"You kissed me back sweetheart, a bit too eagerly in fact." He teased and Clare narrowed her eyes before turning around again. Fitz watched her leave and he silently cursed under his breath. Why was she so damn difficult? He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. Why did he like her so damn much?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She stood on her tip toes to get a better view. Over the many heads, the dark-haired boy came into sight. Clare managed to reach him and she noticed he had his black blazer and the keys to Morty.

"Eli, please, can we just talk?" Clare stated but he only glared at her.

"That's what I've been wanting to do all night Clare! You were too busy hooking up with Fitz in a pantry." He sneered.

"I didn't 'hook up' with him." Clare exclaimed with narrowed eyes but for some reason Eli didn't believe her. He only shook his head and looked away, almost as if he was contemplating. Clare awaited his response and when he turned back, she noted a hint of optimism in his darkened emerald eyes. The colour of his green irises always changed with his emotions.

"At least tell me you were drunk." He stated softly, hurt still evident on his face. Oh how Clare wanted to nod her head and say that she was smashed out of her mind. That's why she kissed Fitz but sadly that wasn't the case. She was buzz-free and in total control of her cognitive processes. All she had to drink was soda.

When no reply came from Clare, Eli looked away. She had actually cheated on him. Clare, his perfect girlfriend, had betrayed him. He backed away, heading towards the door.

"Eli, I'm sorry." Clare repeated as she followed close behind but he ignored her. This wasn't happening.

"Don't go…please." She pleaded, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder but he brushed her away. Clare was persistent though, trailing him from the front porch all the way to his vintage hearse.

"Eli!" She said again, with more desperation as he made his way to the driver's side. He halted for a moment, giving her a glance. Her blue eyes were moist and a tear slid down her rosy cheeks. She didn't say anything, her eyes said it all; Guilt, shame, innocence…all reflecting in her blue eyes.

Clare prayed that he would say something. But he hadn't and in one swift movement he opened up the car door, slid in and turned on the ignition. Clare's blue orbs widened because reality reared its ugly head. He was actually leaving… he was leaving her. The hearse sprung to life and without a warning sped away. She watched with grief as it disappeared down the road and it was then her tears fell freely.

"Clare, I need to talk to you." Fitz called from the front porch, trying to get answers of his own. She hadn't heard him, that or she was ignoring him. Clare was frozen, paralyzed with the knowledge that Eli may not be coming back.

"Clare." He repeated, this time walking up to her.

"Hey…are you crying?" He asked a bit more softly as he touched her shoulder, moving in front of her. Sure enough of her face was tear-stained, her cheeks pink and bottom lip trembling. It was heartbreaking really to see her so vulnerable…helpless. Poor Fitz had no idea what to do. Comforting girls wasn't really something he was good at.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked lamely and Clare's once empty eyes were ablaze with fury. She roughly hit her fists against his chest, her tears continuing to fall.

"You've done enough!" She cried and as much as Fitz would have loved to let her release all her frustration, his chest was actually starting to hurt. He grasped her wrist, halting the abuse and then she broke down. Surprised, Fitz let go, only to have her fall into him… her head rested against his chest. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably from her sobs and Fitz was totally caught off guard.

There she was, just crying into his vest and he had no idea what to do. His hands were hesitant at first but he gingerly placed them on her back, holding her into him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Go away." Clare stated sternly from over her shoulder. After crying her eyes out, she harshly pushed Fitz away. Embarrassed and still upset, she began to walk home. Even though her house was several blocks away from Adam's, she just wanted to go home.

Fitz puzzled and somewhat annoyed by her mood swings, offered to give her a ride home. She said no. That didn't stop him though and so there he was, walking a few feet behind her.

"I'm not leaving you alone to walk home in the dark." He replied. She rolled her eyes before turning around to look at him.

"I'll survive." She proclaimed defiantly. He only smirked in response before shaking his head.

"This is coming from the girl who was crying in my arms?" He questioned and she blushed, quite annoyed.

"Just leave me alone!" She scoffed turning back around.

"At least your day can't get any worse." He assured her and on cue, it began to drizzle. Clare abruptly stopped in her tracks. She mentally screamed her lungs out as the drizzle became pouring rain.

"Shit!" Fitz grunted. He grabbed her hand and led her to shelter. They crouched down below a tree and its protruding branch. It didn't really make a difference but helped a bit. They were already drenched and Clare sighed.

"Maybe I'll be struck by lightning afterwards." She said to herself. Fitz ignored her pessimistic comment and noticed that her teeth were clattering as she shivered. He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in, sharing body warmth. Clare wanted to pull away but what was the point? She leaned in, hugging her arms.

"Why, Clare?" He asked suddenly and she turned to him with pulled in brows.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Why did you let me kiss you? I was actually expecting you to slap me ." He said truthfully.

"I don't know." Clare responded looking away but that was a bull-faced lie. She knew exactly why she had kissed him back but had no idea how to put it into words.

As much as she would hate to admit it, she found him…cute. When he wasn't scowling of course, he was endearing. She found his genuine smile, boyish grin, and shy look away absolutely adorable. Clare was curious about him. She wanted to see if those harsh lips, the same ones that uttered insults and swear words, were soft and gentle.

He shifted his weight slightly, brushing back a wet strand of hair that clung to Clare's face.

"So, you don't know if you'd want to do it again?" He asked slyly and Clare smiled. That was subtle. She turned to him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and Clare daringly pushed her lips against his, in an affectionate kiss. He was the one to pull away this time, a smug smirk adorning his face.

"You're not going to hit me in the chest again are you?" He asked and she laughed.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. Nothing was your fault, in fact it was all mine." She explained quietly and he chuckled.

"Can I be honest?"

Clare only arched her brows in puzzlement.

"The reason why Owen locked me in there with you was because… he was tired of me gawking at you all night." He stated before shyly looking away. She blushed, a certain green-eyed boy miles away from her mind.

"Are you falling in love with me?" She asked and that question startled him. Whoa, no one said anything about the L-bomb. Usually he would laugh in a girl's face if that word even sprung up in a conversation but now he was at loss for words. Maybe because a tiny voice in his head answered yes before he was even aware of it or maybe the thought of love terrified him. Before he could muster up something to say, Clare's once serious face broke into a grin and she giggled.

"You are. You're totally falling in love with me." She joked, lightly bumping his shoulder. When he noticed the hint of sarcasm he chuckled in relief.

"Shut up." Fitz said light heartedly, as he snaked his arm behind her and tickled her side. She jerked away with a laugh, before pushing him away.

"I'm ticklish." She proclaimed through a laugh.

"Something perfect to use against you." He countered.

The rain finally let up and they both stood, but Clare wobbly fell into him and once again found herself in Fitz's arms. He smiled as he swung his arm over her shoulders and stuffed his other hand in his pocket. Clare gingerly held onto his hand that rested on her shoulder and they walked back to the Torres' house.

"You know," Fitz began "this could be the start of something twisted…and very scary." He pointed out and Clare shrugged in his hold.

"The scariest things are the most worthwhile." She stated matter-of-factly.

Just then a silver Ferrari SUV came speeding down the road and screeched to a halt. The driver's side window rolled down, revealing Bianca and a passed out Owen in the passenger seat. When she caught sight of Clare and Fitz, she smirked.

"Do you need a ride to a motel, so you two can get a room?" She asked. Clare blushed and Fitz took his hand out of his pocket to offer Bianca the middle finger.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, do you need a ride home?" She asked again, this time more sincere. Fitz looked down to Clare and then back at Bianca.

"Nah, we'll be alright."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Finished! Yep … I love me some Flare. Any who, tell me what you think in a review. Peace Out.**


	5. Christmas Lights

**A/N: Hi everyone…so Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah, Eid, Kwanza, etc. Just a little one shot for this cheerful holiday time. It was obviously inspired by Coldplay's song 'Christmas Lights'. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it. Leave a review if you like.**

_Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
then all my troubles will soon be gone  
Oh, Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

The oak door slammed shut and Fitz was left to stare at it. It took him five minuted before realization hit him that she wasn't coming back . He cursed silently, running a hand through his dark tousled hair. He stood amidst their dim candle-lit dining room; the trash can knocked over from where he had kicked it. The ginger bread men rested on a baking pan, many undecorated.

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

Her voice echoed in his head, as he sat down. Man, he really screwed up this time… especially on Christmas. The night was supposed to end on a joyful note but instead concluded with a heated argument and her storming out. A week ago, he had lost his job. His ass of a boss decided to let him go, even with Christmas right around the corner. Not only did he have to worry about not having much for next month's rent but he couldn't even get his girlfriend a decent gift.

That thought still pissed him off. Having the knowledge that he couldn't provide for her made him feel like such a dead beat…like his stepfather. Fitz sighed heavily as he rested his head back, the whiskey losing its effect on him. Yes he had been drinking and most likely he had been drunk. It was probably due to his inebriated state that the argument began.

He had stumbled home smelling like a cheap bar, causing the girl behind the counter to question his whereabouts with a raised brow. He told her not to worry about it. She scoffed and with folded arms, explained that he should have been home an hour ago. He responded with a 'get off my fucking back'.

Yep, that retort ignited the fiery exchange of words. It was the stupid alcohol talking and now the only good part of his life had walked right out the door.

He stood up abruptly, retrieving his black leather coat and car keys. It wasn't going to end like that, not on Christmas. He wasn't going to lose her. He descended down the many flight of stairs and once he was out of the apartment complex, the frosty December air welcomed him. Fitz shivered slightly as he made his way to the old silver Corolla parked closed by.

He slid in, starting the engine and grimaced when the radio spewed out the cheery music of "It's Beginning to look a lot Like Christmas".

ღ

The car drove at a steady pace, obeying the 50 km/h law. Fitz had no idea where he was going or how he expected to find her. The only guide he really had were the street lamps and the colourful glow of Christmas lights. The green, red, blue and yellow decorations danced against the dark blanket of night.

Soon they ended in a lovely display along the branches of park trees; the ones that surrounded the town square.

The headlights slowly dimmed when the car came to a stop. Fitz jumped out and shut the door closed. He had parked on a familiar street and had decided to continue on foot. He should have figured it out. If there was one place he could picture her on Christmas day, it would be near that large ice display in town square.

He walked briskly, noticing that the snow had been melting from the previous days of sunny skies. As he neared his destination, he could make out a small figure near the large crystal sculpture. His eyes brightened, relief washing over him. When he finally reached her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised she wasn't startled.

"It's freezing outside." He said simply and the girl scoffed.

"I'll live." She retorted sarcastically. He gently turned her around and he could see that the tip of her nose and porcelain cheeks were a rosy pink hue. Her clear blue eyes were moist and slightly swollen from crying, the curls of her auburn hair windswept.

Ungloved hands were placed in the pockets of her Burberry trench coat jacket, a fluffy white scarf also wrapped snuggly around her neck. Yet she was still shivering.

"Clare, you're cold." He said gently, cupping her cheeks in the warmth of his hands. She pulled back stubbornly.

"Leave me alone." She whispered turning back to read the golden plaque of the artist who had carved the ice sculpture. He sighed quietly, uttering out the only thing he could think of saying.

"I'm sorry." Was his response and she turned around quickly.

"You're sorry for what, being an idiot? For making me worry about your well-being." Clare asked quite annoyed and Fitz casted his eyes down momentarily before looking back at her.

"Yes, for all of that." He stated and she shook her head, staring off to the starry night sky.

"It's been hard Clare. It's hard to pretend like it's not happening." Fitz added. His breath was visible in the frigid air. Clare's gaze landed on him and she narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't be drinking it away then." She chastised quietly.

"I know that…but sometimes it helps." He confessed and she sighed, softening her expression.

"Mark, it's difficult. I know it is and I promised you that I would be there. I don't mind picking up extra shifts at the office." She claimed and this caused Fitz to furrow his brow.

"That's the thing, you shouldn't have to." He let out angrily.

"I'm supposed to take care of you. You're a smart girl Clare; your focus should be on school." He continued, the frustration evident in his voice. Clare smiled softly, as she moved closer to him and held his hands in her cold ones.

"Mark, you don't have to give me the world, because you already are." She stated, entwining her fingers with his.

"I just don't want to be your loser boyfriend who can't hold down a job. You deserve better than that." He replied as his eyes peered into hers. It saddened her to know that he thought that way. So she stood on her tip toes and pecked his cold lips softly.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away. He looked down at her, a smile gracing his face.

"I love you too." He replied in a whisper and Clare smiled, wrapping her arms around him. He held her back tightly, the scent of her perfume teasing his senses. They stayed like that for a moment until Clare pulled away and noticed a white flurry pass her line of vision.

"Is it snowing?" She asked and Fitz looked up, noticing the shimmering snowflakes that fell slowly from the sky.

"Yeah, it's snowing." He confirmed, grinning at her and she let out a light giggle. He held her hand as they made their way back to the car.

"The Christmas lights are really beautiful this year." Clare stated.

They were perfect guides aswell, leading him right to her.

"Yeah, they are." He said with a smile.

Clare smiled before tugging him towards the car impatiently.

"Those ginger bread men aren't going to decorate themselves." She laughed and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I get to eat them afterwards." Fitz smirked and she lightly hit his shoulder, before they both entered the car.

ღ

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Light up the fireworks in me  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Those Christmas lights, keep shining on_


	6. I Gotta Feeling

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve! This is a New-Years themed one. Plus I've noticed they always end up kissing in every one-shot I write. Haha, I unconsciously slip those in there. Anyway, I hope the New Year brings all of you peace and joy, with a side of Degrassi Goodness. **

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**I Gotta Feeling:**

"Oh no, you're not doing that again." Alli said firmly as she took the sleek device out of Clare's hands.

"Alli," The auburn- haired girl protested but was cut short by Alli wagging a finger in her face.

"No way, we're supposed to be having fun. Checking your phone compulsively is not part of that definition." Alli chastised and Clare refrained from rolling her eyes. Even though the semi-formal party at Fiona's flat was the hottest event of the year, Clare couldn't concentrate on fun.

"I know but I've been texting Mark all night and he hasn't responded…what if something happened." Clare stated with worry.

"It's not like he's the type to show up early, yet at all, to a social event." Alli replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clare asked with an arched brow and crossed arms. Alli rolled her large brown eyes and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just implying that maybe you don't need to worry." Alli explained with a forced smile. Before Clare could respond, the Indian beauty had grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the refreshments.

"Maybe his battery died or he had a family emergency. The guy has been to a juvenile detention center…so I'm sure he can take care of himself." Alli assured, pouring herself some punch.

Clare's eyes shone with annoyance. Why did Alli feel the need to bring that up? So he had a few run-ins with the law, that didn't automatically make him a criminal. It just proved he made some bad decisions…oh who was Clare kidding.

"I guess, but he promised he'd be here." Clare stated and Alli scoffed.

"Lesson of the day, don't believe boys." She smiled knowingly before taking a sip of her drink. The music made the New-Years gathering come to life. Pop beats resonated in every guest's ears.

"But I get it Clare; you two have to make out when the clock strikes twelve." Alli teased, enjoying the embarrassment on her friend's face.

"No, I just want him here with me to start the New Year." Clare replied.

"C'mon, couples usually suck face on New Year's Eve…it's like a tradition. Plus you should be glad you have a boyfriend because some girls don't." Alli said before gently bumping shoulders with Clare.

"Awe, is Alli upset because she couldn't find a new boy toy?" Clare giggled, causing the brown eyed girl to playfully glare at her. Adjusting her pink leather coat, Alli tried to play it off cool.

"I'm not upset at all. I'm sticking to my New Year's Resolution." She responded confidently and Clare cocked up a brow.

"What would that be?" She asked. Alli cleared her throat and batted her long lashes for a moment.

"Not to date stupid boys who lie." She stated, causing Clare to smile.

"Good one."

"What about your New Year's resolution?" Alli asked and Clare shrugged.

"I don't have one." She replied and received a firm smack on the arm. She let out an 'ouch' and glared at Alli.

"How could you not have one?" She exclaimed.

"Fine, maybe I'll try finding less abusive friends." Clare stated, rubbing her arm softly. Alli rolled her eyes once more and furrowed her brows when she felt a presence behind her.

"Why hello ladies, are we enjoying ourselves?" Dave asked as he threw his arms over their shoulders.

"I was…until you thought you could touch me." Alli sneered, shrugging his arm off. Clare shook her head. Alli and Dave were always like this. One minute they disliked one another, the next they were all flirty.

"Hey, I just thought I'd be a gentleman and ask you to dance." Dave said with a grin.

"I'd rather dance with the broomstick over there." Alli stated sarcastically, before walking away. Dave released a frustrated sigh and turned to Clare.

"Smooth Turner." She smiled sympathetically.

ღ

"It's time for the count down." Alli cheered with a bounce, dragging Clare towards the large crowd of people who surrounded a flat screen television. The ball drop was being broadcasted and Clare sighed.

He wasn't here.

_What a great way to start off the New Year. _Clare thought sarcastically to herself, her thoughts now interrupted by the chanting of the crowd.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6… _

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled Clare's waist.

_5…_

She was hoisted up and spun around, until the person set her down, turning her body to face them.

_4…_

"Mark!" Clare said with surprise, staring into the blue orbs of his eyes. He was dressed in the semi-formal wear, Clare had forced him to dress in for the party. It consisted of a white dress shirt under a black vest, along with nicely ironed black slacks. So he had every attention to come...what the hell took him so long?

_3…_

"Sorry, I practically missed the party. " He said apologetically over the crowd but Clare only huffed in annoyance.

_2…_

"I'd give you an explanation but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Mark smirked.

_1…_

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, causing all of Clare's angry thoughts to melt away.

_Happy New Year!_

Alli clapped with joy, enjoying the sound of the noise makers and falling confetti. She turned around to gush about the excitement with Clare but was surprised to find her best friend occupied with her now present boyfriend in a passionate kiss.

Usually Alli would grimace of how sugary sweet it was but she couldn't help but smile.

"I had a feeling he'd make it." She laughed to herself.

**A/N: Don't ask me why he was late because I don't even know myself. Lol! Popped some Alli/Dave in there just for fun. Hope you liked it and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**


End file.
